Transceivers are used in radio frequency (RF) communication systems to transmit and receive signals associated with a wide variety of communication technologies, such as cellular and/or wireless local area network (WLAN) communications.
Examples of RF communication systems with one or more transceivers include, but are not limited to, base stations, mobile devices (for instance, smartphones or handsets), laptop computers, tablets, and wearable electronics.
To improve a transceiver's performance, the transceiver can be calibrated to compensate for impairments. Calibrating the transceiver in this manner can decrease error vector magnitude (EVM), reduce out of band emissions, and/or otherwise enhance the performance of the transceiver.